


Oscillare

by PrittlePrince, thatviciousvixen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/pseuds/PrittlePrince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Italian, "to vacillate." Verb. To alternate or waver between different opinions or actions; be indecisive.</p>
<p>He knows what he wants to say, but how does he go about saying it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscillare

Warm light and quiet snoring were all that filled the room. Waking slowly, Frederick could tell it was late morning, but the dogs remained quiet. It wasn’t like either Will or himself to sleep late, even on a weekend, but something about spending another night in Wolf Trap had Frederick experiencing a sense of ease he wasn’t accustomed to. This would hopefully be the first of many late mornings, where he would wake to find himself wrapped around Will, or Will’s legs tangled with his own. 

Pressed to his chest, Will was warm and pliant in his sleep. Frederick hummed appreciatively and kissed the back of the man’s neck, breathing deeply and nosing gently at his hair. Despite the urge, he didn’t press on, loath to wake Will from the sleep he so clearly needed. Pushed and pressed and being _used_ during investigations was taking it’s toll on the younger man. Jack was obsessed with the Ripper and had begun to seem near-hostile when the team wasn’t rallied. He was reliant on the concept that Will was the key to solving the cases and seemed entirely unable to make any deductions of his own anymore. Frederick felt resentment flare brightly at the edges of his consciousness.

He eased out of the bed, tucking the sheets in behind Will’s back and padded to the bathroom, determinedly avoiding eye contact with any of the dogs. As he stood in the bathroom, he took a moment and eased into a sleepy and sluggish train of thought. He’d made foolish choices that had had severe consequences, quite recently in fact. What was discomforting was the way in which Hannibal had almost encouraged Frederick with Abel Gideon. Patiently, calmly, but with glee lit in his eyes. No. That had all been a mistake, and he hoped to put it behind him. To know that Hannibal could so poorly guide him was very unsettling. Disconcerting. He wondered what kinds of things Lecter was encouraging Will to do.

But now, here, with all his guilt about the poor nurse whom he’d employed (who had promptly been _murdered_ ), he was starting to step away from the fear and the pain. With Will at his side, it was much easier to see the positive in the everyday, mundane things. With that kind of appreciation, Frederick had found his humour had also improved, which gave him much more of an edge with his patients, including Gideon. That extra edge was doing wonders to help him sort through the details of what had happened and begin to grow from them. He felt as though he’d finally grasped a measure of control with his surroundings.

As he mused idly over all the benefits he’d been reaping from spending time with Will, he busied himself by wandering into the kitchen and attempting breakfast. He’d been doing a poor job at verbalizing his feelings for the other man, something Will seemed to have surprisingly little trouble doing. Confessions of Frederick’s true appreciation for Will were few and far between. If only he could figure out how to tell Will what it meant for them to be side by side, to share how much he’d been positively affected by the other man in his life. What it meant to be taken seriously and to be able to share his ideas with someone who understood his field. And more so, just the general positive changes that Frederick had experienced since they’d begun… what _were_ they doing? 

They hadn’t talked about it yet. Not properly. Anxiety began to throb tight in his shoulders as he wondered how he could even begin to share his feelings if he didn’t know what they were _doing_. How easily all of these positive feelings could be dashed to find that Will was perhaps just very vocal and passionate in bed, but didn’t _want_ Frederick. _Foolish_ , he thought, furious with himself. _He told you so himself, didn’t he?_ Tenderness and self-doubt warred as Frederick tried to enjoy his morning coffee.

It was another solid half-hour before Will himself joined the land of the living. He had no choice; Buster was attempting to wiggle under the covers to cuddle by his feet, and Lola was panting right in his face, breath hot and musty as she stared lovingly at the sleeping man. “Git. Go,” he groaned, attempting to turn and hide his face against Frederick. Will had realized quickly that he made the perfect bed-mate, warm and soft and easy to curl up with under a few good blankets. He made a displeased noise when he found the bed beside him empty. After the newfound revelation over how nice it was waking up to someone it was disappointing to wake up alone . Frederick had been a warm and comfortable weight all night, their bodies melting into each other as they slept, his soft breath just barely breaking the silence of the room. Despite being oil and water the two men seemed to compliment each other, falling into an easy rhythm no matter where they were.

Sitting up, Will groped blindly for his glasses on the bedside table. Once located he shoved them on his face, not concered with the way that sat crooked as he peered around the room. It had to be almost noon. The sun filtering in was hot and unforgiving, filling the house with slices of heat the air conditioning had to struggle to combat. Kicking the blanket off, Will stood and set out to find his companion.

As he padded to the bathroom in only boxers and glasses, Will couldn’t help but contemplate the bizarre turn of events that had led him to this place. At their first meeting Frederick Chilton could barely hide his desire to examine Will, to pick him apart and slide him under the microscope. Will had so openly despised him, despised everything about him. How could that have been the same man? The Frederick he had come to know was so thoughtful and caring, fussing over Will in the easy, familiar way partners often did. He made sure he ate, made him unload his day onto willing ears, even fed and walked the dogs when Will showered after a long day in the field with Jack. The Frederick he had grown fond of loved red wine and Italian food, and had a fondness for listening to soulful blues while he did the dishes at night. He enjoyed Charlie Chaplin movies, and teared up at the end of Steel Magnolias.

How could those two wildly different men be the same person?

After brushing his teeth Will let the dogs out, shutting the door tight before wandering into the kitchen. Ah, there he was. Will leaned against the door frame, still slightly groggy as he took in the scene before him. Frederick was facing away, too engrossed in his thoughts to notice the intrusion to his privacy. This gave Will plenty of time to examine him. Something was clearly on Frederick’s mind, he could see the tense line of his shoulders, the way he fidgeted with his coffee cup before each sip. It wasn’t hard to guess what troubled him - it wouldn’t take a profiler to figure it out. Frederick wore his neuroses and feelings of inadequacy for the world to see, displayed like a sign around his neck. Will hated it. He hated whoever had gotten to Frederick early in his career, made him feel like he had to be someone else to accomplish anything.

Unable to stifle a yawn, Will’s feet tapped lightly against the floor as he walked over. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around Frederick from behind and fondly kissing his jaw.

“Morning,” he said, voice a lazy growl as it tried to warm back up after a night of rest..

Frederick sighed a relieved breath, leaning back and covering Will’s hands with one of his own. He placed his coffee cup on the counter and turned in Will’s embrace, easing his arms around Will’s neck. He placed his nose against the man’s jaw, humming a pleased sound. Will was still very warm from bed and Frederick molded against him, appreciating the way being held was putting him at ease. Will didn’t seem to hide his affection for Frederick, why was it Frederick couldn’t voice a single feeling that he held for Will Graham? What did he have to lose?

_Too much_ , a bitter voice reminded him. Frederick huffed irritably and pulled Will closer, placing gentle kisses and bites along a stubbly jaw. Now wasn’t the time to seize up. He’d been obsessing over it for days. Now was the right time, the _only_ time.

“Will,” Frederick murmured into Will’s skin between kisses. He pulled back to make eye contact. He had to be taken seriously. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His gaze slid away as he tried again.

“The way you make me feel…” He worried his lip with his teeth, trying to find the right word.

“You do this thing… And I can’t…” He frowned, making a sour face. His hands came down to settle on Will’s chest.

“You have absolutely made me a better person..” He dared to glance back.

“I don’t know how you do it. _Everything_. You’re remarkable.” He stepped back slightly and gestured to the counter where a long-cold omelette sat looking very pitiful.

“Also I made breakfast.”

Will stared at Frederick, the barest hint of a smile playing at his lips. He had wondered. Frederick was clearly fond of him, there was an obvious spark. Also, it wasn’t like he was the kind of person to force himself into an unwanted situation - his presence alone in Will’s life had to mean _something_. But there it was, a nervous, stuttering admission that this was important, something worth holding onto. Something he never would have expected, something his colleagues would never, ever believe.

Leaning in, Will stole a tender kiss from nervous lips. His mouth slid softly along Frederick’s, enjoying the way they molded together. There was no rush, this was only the beginning of something he hoped would last for a very long time. He had all the time in the world for heat and hunger, now he wanted to sooth away fears and kiss promises into soft skin.

“You’ve always been amazing. You’re just… constantly surrounded by vultures, it makes sense that you put up walls.” Will pulled Frederick tight to his chest, nuzzling a kiss into his temple. “I’m really glad that you’re letting me see what’s behind them.”

Frederick groaned quietly into Will's shirt, relaxing his shoulders and placing his hands on Will waist. They spent a comfortable silence leaning against one another as Frederick pondered all the ways in which Will was a fantastic influence in his life. He'd known just what Frederick had needed to hear. Knew his insecurities, understood their roots. On top of it, there was a distinct lack of judgment in his voice that Frederick appreciated immensely.

"I should have said something much earlier. I couldn't find a way to tell you exactly how I felt. I'm sure I still haven't." He leaned in for a tender kiss, his hands roaming.

Will brought a hand up, cupping Frederick’s jaw and gently running a thumb over his morning stubble. “It’ll come,” he murmured, brushing kisses along a high cheekbone. “I have the jist of it, for now.” If his gut was right, he had more than the jist. Better though to leave it unsaid, to let Frederick find the words in his own time. A part of him knew better than to move too fast; anything too quick or too soon and Frederick might run.

Leaning in, he brushed his lips along the soft skin where Frederick’s shoulder curved into his neck. “Is this what you’ve been doing while I was asleep? Worrying?” Smiling softly, he ran his unshaven cheek along Frederick’s shoulder.

Frederick sighed and rubbed his hands along Will's waist.

"Of course not-" he mouthed at Will's jaw, letting his hands slide under Will's shirt and up his back.

"How can you so quickly change my mood, hmm?" His hands roamed possessively, mapping the warm skin of Will's back and waist before letting his fingertips slip into the waistband of his shorts. Thoughts of breakfast were quickly being swept from his mind.

“It’s a talent of mine,” Will smirked, stroking Frederick’s cheek fondly before sliding his hand through already-mussed hair. It was true, Will was becoming quite good at pulling Frederick out of whatever dark places he disappeared to in his mind. There was enough darkness in their lives, they didn’t have to resign to bringing it with them wherever they went. There was no room for nightmares between them.

 

Pulling Frederick close, Will pressed his lips to the spot just behind his ear. He smelled clean and spicy, like expensive soap that looked entirely foreign among his own basic toiletries. “Come back to bed,” he murmured, voice low. His lips brushed against sensitive skin, teasing and soft. “You weren’t there when I woke up, I deserve a do-over.” His words ended with a fairly convincing kiss to heated skin.

Sometimes Will said things that caused Frederick’s mind to wander instantly, with little hope of retrieval. To have the man here, already pressed against him, was much too inviting. To somehow make it back to the bed they’d have to be apart, and cold, and Will was here _now_. He’d made such quick work of Frederick’s bad mood, and was being very humble about it. Frederick wanted to repay him. For accepting all the times he held back from telling Will his feelings. For all the times Will had said just the right thing to pull Frederick from a spell of self-doubt or frustration. For all the ways he’d begun to change Frederick for the better.

Frederick groaned, easing them back until Will reached the kitchen doorway. Frederick pressed into him, his hands playing over Will’s smooth stomach as he reached up for a kiss.

“ _Will_ ,’” Frederick whimpered against his lips, “Let me…” He couldn’t say it, wasn’t sure what it was he wanted to say. Will’s effect on him was acute and _biting_. It hit him hard and fast and Frederick was in shambles. His hands roamed aimlessly: every smooth plane of skin, every angle or soft dusting of hair only multiplied his affection.

Will sighed, letting Frederick press him against the faded wood of the door frame. It amazed him how good Frederick was at taking the lead, casually directing and pushing and guiding until he had Will just where he wanted him. For his part he was willingly led, another fact that surprised him. Whatever fears he had about himself seemed to slip away, revealing the much more confident man underneath. A man who could let go of control and _trust_.

“Frederick,” he breathed, voice a reverential whisper as lips found his once more. They kissed lazily, nothing to rush for in the hazy sunshine filtering in through the kitchen windows. Every kiss was bright and electrifying, new and bold here at the beginning of their relationship. Will was caught off guard by how soft and sweet Frederick tasted. Sliding his hand along his back, he moved up to cup his neck. 

Sex had been such a big deal for him before this relationship, something to be wary of. He’d been hurt, had given himself away to people who gave nothing back. Now it was important for entirely different reasons-for once Will felt like he could let go, pass the reigns over and just _enjoy_. He already knew when they were done Frederick would still be beside him, warm and satisfied and in no hurry to leave. 

“Kitchen, then?” he teased, eyes heavy lidded as they swept over Frederick’s face. His hand slid up even further, tangling in Frederick’s hair and gently pulling to ease his head back. This gave him access to that long, beautiful expanse of neck, which he leaned in to worship with lips and tongue and teeth. Licking along a tendon, he worked his way from Frederick’s collarbone up to the roughness covering his jaw. Teeth nipped and worried at the skin, enough to leave some redness behind but just shy of marks that would incriminate them later.

Frederick sighed and stretched his neck further for Will’s questing lips. Every slow bite and kiss caused Frederick’s heartbeat to speed up and his hands moved ever-restless over every bit of skin he could reach. He exhaled a soft _yesss_ as Will’s fingers carded through his hair.

Shivering with want, he whined quietly and pulled at Will’s shirt. With a bit of maneuvering and teamwork they peeled it off and Frederick flung it off to the side indiscriminately. A new wave of desire passed over him as he regarded Will pressed against the door frame, shorts hanging too low on his waist, lips red from from their kissing. He paused a moment and ran a thumb over Will’s bottom lip, pushing gently until he met Will’s tongue. It teased over him curiously before Frederick withdrew, trailing his hand down the pale column of Will’s throat and then exploring the man’s chest. He leaned forward to follow his fingers with his lips, gently biting and licking. 

With a sigh he slid to his knees, eyes locked on Will’s as he placed a gentle kiss below the man’s navel. Long fingers slid up to pinch gently at Will’s nipples. The look on Will’s face sent a hot jolt of lust through him and he shut his eyes, shamelessly groaning and pressing eager kisses to the exposed skin of Will’s abdomen.

Will drew in a sharp breath, sliding his palms along Frederick’s forearms. This angle, seeing him so eager to get on his knees in front of Will… it was definitely a great way to start his day. The muscles of his stomach were taught, back arching as he pressed in to Frederick’s touch. A slight prickle of sweat broke out at his temples and the back of his neck, color flushing his cheeks. This was good. This was _amazing_. Seeing how ready Frederick was to kneel in front of him filled him with this dark sensation he tried to ignore, licking his lips.

“You have… _God_ , you have no idea how good you look from this angle,” Will breathed, lips curling into a dazed smile. His eyes were fixed on Frederick, committing the moment to memory. 

Brushing some hair back out of Frederick’s eyes, Will moved down to stroke his cheek. Cupping his scruffy jaw for a moment, he brought his hand in to trail his fingertips lightly over swollen lips. He looked so _submissive_ , so open and eager to please. Will’s dick twitched under the fabric of his boxers, clearly enjoying the display.

The feeling of Will’s fingers moving over him felt incredible, and encouraged, Frederick closed his eyes and let his lips and hands wander. He liked the feeling of those fingers on the back of his head. All the better to guide, instruct, and _use_ Frederick, which he was beginning to realize he so _very_ much wanted. The praise washed over him and his heart filled pleasantly as he let out an appreciative whimper and ran his hands down Will’s body. 

His fingers teased around the waistband of the already timeworn boxers and then slid around to grasp the back of Will’s thighs as Frederick pressed his mouth over the outline of Will’s dick. He breathed hotly and moved his mouth lazily over the obstructing fabric, an anxious moan bubbling up from his throat. To hear and see Will coming undone was one thing. His resolve would weaken even further, his desire to give and to take and to _please_ only growing. But it was an entirely different thing to just want to give Will whatever he wanted, let him take what he needed, for Frederick to open himself up for Will’s appetite. 

His fingers teased just along the inside of Will’s thighs as he mouthed leisurely over the burgeoning hardness through threadbare shorts. Frederick sighed softly to look up and see Will’s eyes darkening and his breath coming short, and to find Will’s fingers in his hair had gone somewhat lax.

Will had lost himself in watching Frederick, head filled with a pleasant sort of white noise as his eyes followed warm, wet lips. It was incredible how many different facets Frederick had. In public he was upright and aloof, wary of everyone that came into his radar. At home he was soft and affectionate, a nurturer in every aspect of the term. On his knees like this, though… on his knees Frederick was so desperate to please, desperate to do anything Will asked for.

Will didn’t want to abuse the power, he really didn’t. He felt so warm and affectionate when it came to Frederick - the word _love_ buzzed pleasantly in the back of his mind, but it felt slightly crazy to think something like that this early in the game. He didn’t want to abuse any of the trust he’d earned, not when they’d set up such an easy and beautiful companionship. He was all about _encouraging_ Frederick, letting him explore his own needs. 

But how the hell was he supposed to be passive at a time like this?

Running a hand along Frederick’s jaw, he gripped his chin firmly and forced the kneeling man to look up. “Absolutely stunning,” he moaned softly, eyes heavy lidded as they swept over Frederick’s face. He ran his thumb over a swollen bottom lip, pulling down slightly. Letting go he brought his middle finger up, stroking along Frederick’s lip. “ _In_ ,” he breathed, unable to hide the command in his voice. His mouth was dry, head spinning as he watch Frederick with keen eyes for any signs of discomfort.

A tremor of lust passed through Frederick at the tone in Will’s voice and he obediently parted his lips, urging Will’s finger into his mouth with a hot tongue. He couldn't contain the lewd moan that rose out of him as he closed his lips and sucked. Contentment washing over him, he closed his eyes, dark lashes fanning over his cheeks as he sucked gently and then slid forward right to the base of Will’s finger, allowing his tongue to smooth along the underside.

Will grit his teeth and let out a low hiss, eyes blown dark as he watched Frederick ravenously. “Just like that,” he encouraged, voice practically a growl. Resting his free hand on Frederick’s shoulder, he gripped tightly and urged him forward. All this space between them felt vast, he needed him _so much_ closer.

Shifting closer on his knees, Frederick tilted his head back, baring his long throat as he swallowed around Will’s finger. He opened his eyes again to watch Will’s face as he withdrew, just barely touching the finger with his teeth and following with his tongue. He parted his lips for air and licked a line along the underside of Will’s finger. The old floorboards creaked underneath him as he shifted restlessly on his knees, using one hand to press against his erection to try and subside the ache. Will teasing him like this was unravelling him, but that _tone_. That dark, commanding voice Frederick could live with forever.

“You’re that hard and I haven’t even touched you,” Will breathed, voice incredulous. He pressed down on Frederick’s tongue, easily sliding a second finger in to join the first. “I’m going to let you suck me off, because I know you’re aching for it,” he said, voice low. “And after I come I’m going to lay you out and take you apart with my mouth. Sound good?” He bit his plush lower lip, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

Frederick squeezed his eyes shut and could do nothing but moan unabashedly as the words, sure and steady, washed over him, images filtering through his mind, combinations of Will’s promises and his own fantasies. Goosebumps sprung up all along his neck and he sucked greedily on Will’s fingers for a moment before wrenching away with a quiet gasp.

“ _Yesss_ ,” He whispered, scooting closer and running his hands up and down Will’s legs.

With a predatory growl he tugged the shorts down where they pooled at Will’s ankles and swallowed Will’s cock as far as he could in one go. He sighed and sucked with relish, hollowing his cheeks and closing his eyes. As he felt Will easing against the back of his throat, his hands began to wander again along the inside of Will’s legs as his tongue struggled to explore the whole of him. Will’s taste washed over him, and Frederick investigated the underside of his hardness with a probing tongue, loving the way he could feel every response, every twitch and swell. 

As he looked up at Will, he eased back and swirled his tongue around the glans, tasting the precome that seeped out. Through his lashes he watched Will as he slowly slid all the way back down, Will’s hair just barely brushing his nose. He loved the way he could feel the eager jerk of Will’s hips against his mouth with barely contained restraint and moaned in encouragement. He was so grateful for what Will had allowed him so far. He loved the way Will stretched his mouth and pressed against the back of his throat. How his erection sat heavily against Frederick’s tongue. He wanted Will’s hands on him again. He wanted Will to _take_.

With a strangled moan Will let his head fall back, hitting the doorframe with a loud _thud_. Frederick’s mouth was hot and pliant around him, easily taking more than Will could take on his best day. Frederick’s tongue, sharp and sure in conversation, was just as quick and clever now as it followed the vein along the underside of his cock. Eyes shut tight and mouth slack, Will took a moment to simply enjoy the sensation, letting Frederick do most of the work.

It didn’t take long to remember that he was missing out on the best part, the blissed out expression on Frederick’s face as Will filled his mouth. He forced his eyes open, looking down. Frederick’s lips stretched around the base of his cock, red and wet and _so fucking beautiful_. He was flushed right down to his neck, eyelashes fanning out over his cheekbones. Every now and then he’d open his eyes and look up, catching Will’s gaze and whimpering softly around his length. A low moan wrenched itself from Will’s throat, fingers tightening in Frederick’s hair. “ _Fuck_... fuck! You’re… you’re so incredibly sexy like this…”

Unable to resist, Will gave an experimental thrust forward and pressed deeper into that hot, willing mouth. There wasn’t much further to go, but the feeling of ownership, that dark, nagging idea that he _possessed_ Frederick in some way, made his head spin. Bringing his other hand to join the first in Frederick’s hair he gave a firm tug, cautiously waiting for a response.

Moaning openly, Frederick relaxed his throat and turned his head upwards, trying to simultaneously lean into Will’s touch and suck more of him in. The floorboards flexed underneath him as he pushed himself to sit straighter, eager to let Will have his fill. 

His fingers ran lightly along the inside of Will’s thighs before he grasped Will’s cock with one hand, pulling away briefly to lick and suck at his testicles. His fingertips played over the head, smearing precome as Frederick breathed in the scent of his arousal. He licked his lips and returned to his task, meeting Will’s eyes before swallowing all of him and pushing further. In a moment of panic, his body rejected the intrusion and his throat closed tightly. He popped off, a string of saliva connecting his lips and the head of Will’s twitching hardness as he took a few gasping breaths, wiping at his mouth with his thumb. The misstep only spurred him on and he pressed down again, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head shallowly, challenging himself to reach further with Will’s hands as encouragement against his head.

Small tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he grasped himself firmly through his briefs, thumbing at the wet spot forming there and spreading his knees wider as he bobbed lewdly along Will’s cock. Small groans and sighs were the only sounds he was capable of making, and they left him in an uninterrupted stream as he gained confidence and moved his lips relentlessly over Will. Occasionally he glanced up, licking at just the head as he met Will’s eyes. Every gasp or moan or word of praise from him only made Frederick harder. 

Will was a wreck above him, torn between squirming restlessly against the wall behind him and thrusting into Frederick’s waiting mouth. More often than not the latter won out; he’d tense his thighs, jerking forward and letting out another litany of praises.

“Yesss take it, take it all,” he whined, toes curling against the worn wood of his kitchen floor. His skin was burning, every muscle alert and ticking with exertion. There were so many things he wanted to do, so many things he _planned_ to do in the future. He could imagine Frederick stretched out on the bed, writhing and needy as Will kneeled over his chest, feeding his erection into those eager lips. He wanted to take him in that stuffy office of his, scattering papers and files and books as they ravaged each other all around the room. He wanted to tie him down, tease and lick and kiss until Frederick was absolutely begging for release of any kind. He wanted _so_ much, and he realized with a delirious gasp that he could have it. 

Twisting his fingers in Frederick’s hair, he guided him off despite the pathetic whine Frederick gave. “Sh, I know,” he panted, dropping to his knees. Leaning in, he took a moment to lick the taste of himself out of Frederick’s mouth. It was a good taste on Frederick, sending shocks of lust ripping through his body. Hand firm on the back of his lover’s neck, he held him close as he bit and sucked at already abused lips. When he’d had his fill Will adjusted, sitting on the floor with his back to the door frame. “Back to it,” he growled, eyes a challenge as he quirked an eyebrow.

Hands on Will’s chest, Frederick followed after him, lamenting the loss of contact. His lips had felt numb under Will’s starved kisses, but the taste of him had been such a shock he hadn’t wanted to stop. Tongue soft and sweet and from his own mouth he’d tasted the coppery bitterness from chapped lips and the salt from Will’s skin. He sighed and eased down, taking his time to appreciate every inch of skin beneath him. Moving to lay carefully against the cold wooden floor, Frederick began fisting Will’s dick as he mouthed over a flush nipple, gently rolling it between his teeth as he put a twist on the upstroke with his wrist. He felt Will’s response as his hips stuttered up into Frederick’s grip.

“I want all of it, I want everything you have to give me…” Frederick murmured against Will’s skin as he worked his way down. Will’s cock twitched wetly against his chin as he nosed along the damp skin of his navel.

“I want you to take everything. _Everything_ ,” he exhaled over Will, watching his own hand work over the heated flesh. Will was incredibly hard now and and his cock was flushed a deep crimson. His pale chest was heaving and blushing a dusty rose colour that rose up his neck and partway down his arms. Frederick was mesmerized by the way the muscles in Will’s stomach jumped when he slid his hand along the the man’s length in a particularly delicious way. He watched Will’s parted lips, his eyes that were so dark and heavy. Whining and sucking Will back into his mouth, Frederick adjusted his arousal in his briefs and moaned lewdly. He was pleased by the way Will’s hips bucked up as the vibrations washed over him.

As his hardness pressed insistently against the kitchen floor, Frederick groaned low in his throat and shifted, relieving no pressure at all. He was loving what he was doing to Will and he loved the way Will was pushing him to his limits, a hand on the back of his neck as he thrust up into Frederick’s mouth. But Frederick was losing energy fast. He wasn’t as young as he once was, and his jaw was beginning to ache and lose strength. His lips were wet and pliable around Will’s cock, saliva and trace amounts of precome leaking down to his chin as he struggled to keep going.

In a last ditch effort, he reached under Will’s legs and threw them over his shoulders, letting the man’s feet rest against his lower back. This exposed more of Will for Frederick to explore and with slick fingers he pushed gently behind Will’s testicles, his lips stretched around the base of Will’s cock as the man thrust firmly against the back of his throat.

Will gave a surprised shout, eyes staring sightlessly forward. This time when his head fell back it was with a decent amount of force, a loud _crack!_ filling the room as stars danced in front of his eyes. Totally oblivious Will rode Frederick’s mouth, pressing down to encourage his nimble fingers.

Frederick hummed his longing against Will’s heated flesh, whining piteously as the younger man pressed insistently into him, his eyes dark and glazed as he watched Frederick. The doctor keened under the scrutiny, hiking Will’s legs higher and rubbing the very base of Will’s cock with assertive fingers where the organ extended behind the man’s sac. He tasted Will strong on his tongue as his cock wept into Frederick's mouth.

Will could feel the familiar tightening in his stomach, that insistent ache that warned him of his impending climax. He looked down, eyes sliding back into focus and chest heaving as he watched Frederick desperately work to finish him off. He knew proper etiquette, knew he should give fair warning so his lover had time to pull off. He wanted to be so generous in bed, attentive to Frederick’s needs, always aware of his emotions and his level of comfort and enjoyment.

Now though, now something had shifted between them. It was heavy in the air, thrumming around him. He could _feel_ Frederick’s submission, his desperation to take anything Will was willing to give. If he pulled back now, if he finished sweet and gentle and thoughtful, wouldn’t he be letting Frederick down? His thoughts swirled in his head, he could barely focus through the haze of lust. All he knew was that he needed to come, needed it _so fucking bad _, and that he needed to see Frederick swallow every last drop Will gave him.__

__“I want you to swallow,” he managed to hiss, rolling his hips in short, staccato motions. He was losing his rhythm, losing his grip on himself. “Take it all, yeah?”_ _

__In response, Frederick groaned throatily and swallowed around Will’s cock._ _

__At Frederick’s immediate obedience Will gasped, digging his heels helplessly into Frederick’s back. With his lips parted and fingers tight in Frederick’s hair he came, giving a helpless shout. Losing control of himself Will pressed into his mouth, unable to stop the pathetic “ah! ah! ah!” that spilled from his tongue. The floor was cold, door frame unforgiving against his burning skin as he pressed back into it, squirming helplessly. “ _Frederick!_ ”_ _

__Will’s body arched beneath him and Frederick’s arms burned with the effort to hold the man’s thighs down as his hips jerked. Will was almost impossibly wide in Frederick’s mouth as he came, swollen against Frederick’s tongue and flexing against his throat. He whined as he finally tasted Will, shockingly bitter and pulsing into his mouth. He worked quickly to swallow everything but Will’s cock remained wedged against Frederick’s airway and he had to struggle to flex his throat around the intrusion. Small dribbles escaped as Will continued to thrust shallowly._ _

__Reeling from the intensity of Will’s climax, Frederick sucked gently until Will began to soften and then he pulled back, panting. Weary, and still incredibly hard and aching against the unforgiving kitchen floor, Frederick dropped his head against Will’s thigh to catch his breath. He dragged his nails lightly over the skin of Will’s legs, and smoothed over the sudden goosebumps with a warm palm, watching from a sideways angle as his heartbeat returned to normal._ _

__“You are _exquisite_ when you come…” Frederick murmured against a warm thigh, letting his hands run over every part of Will he could reach from that angle. His lips felt numb and useless and he was sure there’d been a slight bit of slurring there but he wasn’t concerned. He was absolutely filled to the brim with contentedness. _ _

__In his lazy, post-coital bliss, Will was struck by just how lovely Frederick looked. Naturally he was an absolute wreck; his hair was nearly standing on end, cheeks flushed, lips and chin messy with a mixture of his own saliva and Will’s come. Will’s hand was shaking slightly as he stroked Frederick’s cheek, fondly running fingers through his already disastrous hair._ _

__“You look God-damn beautiful like this,” Will murmured, tongue lazily working over the syllables. “That was… wow. Absolutely...damn.” He took a moment to regain his composure, petting Frederick’s hair and neck as his breath evened out. Looking down, he swallowed hard as he noticed the tenting in Frederick’s briefs. “Ready for your turn, old man?” he teased, pushing and guiding until Frederick was on his back, sprawled on the kitchen floor. Will leaned in, stealing his lips in an affectionate kiss. His slid his palm over Frederick’s stomach, down until he could palm him teasingly through the soaked fabric. His own limbs still felt heavy and awkward, trying to regain composure as his blood began to circle properly through his body again._ _

__With an appreciative sigh he sidled up against Frederick, sucking gently at a his collarbone. “I’m going to say something, and I don’t want you to panic on me.”_ _

__Frederick smiled at him, and pushed some of the hair from Will’s forehead. “Are you going to call me an old man again?” He mock-pouted, but the crinkles at the edges of his eyes gave away his mirth. “It would be very difficult for me to panic right now. Of course go ahead.” He let his fingers drag through Will’s messy curls._ _

__Will gave a soft “hmmm,” nuzzling a kiss into the column of Frederick’s throat. “I’m… I really care about you,” he said softly, careful not to make eye contact. He instead focused on Frederick’s chest, watching his own palm rub a lazy arc across his skin._ _

__Midway in it’s path down Will’s neck, Frederick’s hand paused. Delight coursed over him and through him, making his heart ache with tenderness for the man beside him. Frederick looked down, trying to catch Will’s eye to no avail. He grasped Will’s hand in his own and brought it to his lips._ _

__“ _Hey_ ,” He nipped gently at Will’s fingertips to get his attention. “Why are you afraid to tell me that? Hmm?” He wrapped an arm around Will’s waist and pulled the man to his chest, resting his jaw against Will’s hair._ _

__“I thought that was my job!” He paused a second. All jokes aside, Will had been very brave indeed to say what he was feeling. Frederick hoped he could properly return the sentiment without jumbling the whole thing. His track record wasn’t so good._ _

__“I want to be with you. I want there to be an _us_...” Frederick felt heat rising along his neck and a weird panicky feeling in his chest. He hated feeling this vulnerable, but if there was a time to be it, it was now._ _

__“I mean, I don’t know if thats… Well. Thats how _I_ feel, anyway.” It wouldn’t do to hedge around it now. He’d finally managed to be honest and he wasn’t going to fuck it all up by backtracking._ _

__Will’s head jerked up, shock written all over his face. Of all the ways Frederick might react, that was what he’d expected the least. Here Will was, nervous and parsing words so as not to scare him off, and Frederick, brave, incredible Frederick, just spit it out. Unable to hide the idiotic grin that spread across his lips, Will leaned in to cover his face in soft, affectionate kisses. “No, no, it’s _absolutely_ how I feel. I mean, it’s never been like this for me before, not with anyone.”_ _

__He pulled away, face serious. He looked almost overwhelmed as he said, “I do. I want to be with you. Only you.”_ _

__With a shocked laugh he leaned back in, kissing Frederick passionately. His lips were hungry and aggressive, eager to bring Frederick every ounce of pleasure he’d given Will. His hand roamed over his chest, stopping to run his thumb in teasing circles around the sensitive skin of his nipple. “God, if I can make you feel _half_ as good as you made me feel, _fuck_ Frederick…” Pulling away from his lips, Will trailed firm, sucking bites down his throat. Just below where the collar of his shirt would hit he sucked particularly hard, worrying an angry red mark into heated skin. He knew it was juvenile to give Frederick a hickey, but he felt so _young_ right now, elated and giddy at the prospect of being with someone._ _

__Sitting up, Will swung a leg over Frederick’s thighs, straddling him. This gave him a better angle to operate, allowing him access to the entire expanse of his torso. His glasses were crooked on his face, hair an absolute mess; he looked completely debauched as he took in the sight of Frederick, eager and affectionate beneath him._ _

__“These need to go,” he insisted, hooking his fingers under the elastic waistband of Frederick’s briefs. “Hips up.”_ _

__Laughing, Frederick became pliant as Will handled him. And although Will seemed to be moving about quite a bit, all hands and lips, Frederick's hands following him eagerly. It paid to speak your mind, he concluded. His heart was full, beating like the wings of a small bird in his chest as Will settled over his thighs._ _

__As he set his weight on his elbows, Frederick felt his arms burning with the small exertion of lifting his hips. It didn't take much to wear him out these days, especially with a career that didn't particularity encourage him to be physically active. As Will tugged his briefs free, Frederick made a mental note to start following the man on his walks around the property._ _

__He was startled from his small reverie by the feeling of his cock thumping heavily against his stomach and he instantly remembered how long he'd been hard and wanting and a throaty moan emerged as he lifted his hips against Will._ _

__Will’s eyes raked hungrily over Frederick’s body, mouth watering at the sight. He looked absolutely wrecked, flushed and sweating and hard as a rock. With a smirk he leaned down, trapping Frederick’s erection between their bodies as he ran his tongue flat over an already peaked nipple. “You look so good like this,” he groaned, trailing wet kisses along his sternum, down to his stomach. “Just.. .you’re beside yourself, and you _need_ me, and you have no idea what that does to me."_ _

__"Need you… " Frederick echoed breathlessly, hands touching as much of Will as he could reach._ _

__Sliding down, Will shot a teasing smirk up at Frederick as he mouthed at a hip-bone. “Mm, you look incredible from _this_ angle too.” His hands slid up Frederick’s sides, sweeping in along his shoulders and back down his chest. He could feel the goosebumps his hands left in their wake, could imagine the way Frederick’s skin tingled. He’d been on the edge for so long now, how sensitive was he? _ _

__Wrapping long fingers around the base of Frederick’s cock, he licked along the underside before swirling his tongue around the crown. He looked completely blissed out, like he’d been waiting for this moment his whole life. Frederick was already leaking onto his tongue, the salty taste washing over him as Will closed his lips around the head and sucked teasingly. “ _Mmm…_ ”_ _

__With a cry, Frederick's hips jerked and his feet slid, trying to find purchase against the floorboards. He transferred his weight onto one arm and with the other he tangled his fingers into Will's hair._ _

__" _Ohhhh_... Fuck, I'm sorry," he huffed, mesmerized by the sight of Will's lips stretched wide over his cock. He willed his hips to stay still, overly sensitive and aching everywhere Will touched him._ _

__"The way you spoke to me earlier..." He breathed, distracted by a particularity lewd press of Wills tongue, "the way you... f-fucked my mouth." Stammering, he stared at Will's lips moving over his cock._ _

__"I thought I might come just from that… " He was starting to feel rather close now, even. He thumbed along Will's jaw as small gasps and moans escaped him._ _

__Will groaned, flicking the tip of his tongue just along the sensitive spot under the head. He pulled off, lips making an obscene sound. "Give it to me, please," he begged. "Want you to use my mouth."_ _

__Diving back down, Will took as much of Frederick's length as he could handle. Sliding his hand up a trembling thigh he cupped Frederick's sac, gently teasing and rolling in time with his sucks. He wanted everything Frederick could give him, wanted to see him lose some of that control he fought to maintain over himself. Looking up, he opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out so Frederick could fuck and rub against it._ _

__Frederick shook with the effort to stay still, fingers sliding down the back of Will neck._ _

__"I-I don't know if I can… " He whimpered, giving an experimental thrust, and watching with wide eyes as Will's lips struggled to accommodate him. He was already feeling the pressure build, Will's hand and mouth working him into a frenzy._ _

__Shakily he slid his thumb over Will's lips an in alongside his cock._ _

__"You're doing so well though, fitting so much in your mouth..." Frederick moaned, thrusting shallowly and pressing gently against the back of Will's throat._ _

__"Watching you try to take it all… " He pushed a bit further with his thumb before sliding it wetly over Will's lips, "I can't take it... Will, _fuck_ , I'm already so close.. ."_ _

__Will groaned, eyes watering as he attempted to relax his throat around Frederick's considerable girth. Sliding his lips as far down he could manage, he looked up with eyes full of fire._ _

__It was so good, so intense, heady and thick and choking his senses as his mouth choked on Frederick’s cock. Pulling off, he gasped and panted for air. "Come on baby, come for me," he begged, jerking Frederick off as he watched with hungry eyes. "Let me fucking taste you… "_ _

__Plunging back down, Will hungrily sucked and swallowed around Frederick's length. Pushing a squirming, kicking leg up, he trailed insistent fingers back to stroke along the swell of Frederick's ass. When Will knew he was particularly distracted he slid his fingers up, lightly stroking over his entrance. Nothing more, as the lube was ages away in the bedroom, but just enough to tease._ _

__Unable to support himself any longer, Frederick fell onto his back, two hands tangling in Will’s curls as he surrendered to the stimulation and thrust shallowly into Will’s mouth._ _

__“ _Fuckkk_ ,” he hissed as Will’s fingers worked over him, pressing and teasing. As Will urged further, it tore a surprised cry from Frederick’s throat and without thinking his fingers tightened in Will’s hair and his hips shot forward. He wailed, caught off guard as Will’s throat closed tightly over him and abruptly his orgasm hit him. _ _

__He tried to watch Will as he came, but his vision swam as he tried to focus, helplessly pumping into Will’s mouth. As hot heat, wave after wave washed over him, exquisite suction dragging his orgasm out as he swelled against Will’s lips and spilled against his tongue. As his senses slowly returned to him, he realized he was muttering quietly in spanish as Will continued to rub his tongue against Frederick’s hypersensitive skin. Whimpering, he supported himself with a shaky arm to get a good look as Will continued to gently suck his dwindling erection. His lips were red and wet and raw-looking, his eyelashes also wet and pressed against his cheeks._ _

__“Ahhhh, Will…” He gently eased Will off of his cock and thumbed at the wetness under his eyes, “Are you alright?”_ _

__Will gave a soft moan, nuzzling into Frederick’s touch. “More than alright,” he gasped, chest heaving slightly as he worked on regaining his breath. “Never better, actually.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Frederick’s now-soft prick, hands sliding over his sides. He followed with soft, fond kisses up his stomach and chest until he could flop down beside him, sprawled out on the floor._ _

__“You were absolutely amazing,” he breathed. He looked an absolute disaster; his cheeks were flushed and wet, hair drenched with sweat and sticking in lazy curls to his forehead. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he leaned in to kiss Frederick gently. “Wow,” he murmured, as if it were a sigh of relief._ _

__His chest was filled with a warm fullness, like the feeling of coming home after a long trip. He cupped Frederick’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together. “I can’t… I just um…” He closed his eyes, laughing. “I’m really happy right now.”_ _

__As they both lay spread on the floor, their skin cooling, Frederick’s faculties began to return to him and he returned Will’s kisses in kind. His heart full, he pulled Will in close and stroked damp hair back from his forehead, lazily tasting himself on Will’s lips and tongue._ _

__“I am completely relieved,” Frederick murmured between kisses, “that I can confidently return the sentiment.” He ran a possessive hand down Will’s chest and down the inside of one thigh, eliciting a line of goosebumps._ _

__“The things you said to me, the way you pushed me… I loved it. I’ve never done that with anyone. The more you gave, the more I wanted." Frederick’s tongue was loose in his post-orgasmic haze, and he continued to mumble on, dragging his lips down Will’s neck and biting gently._ _

__“Amazing, _amazing_ …. What did I do to deserve this?” _ _

__Will laughed, skin over-sensitive as he recovered. He shivered, but had no qualm letting Frederick touch and take. “I don’t know, I’m probably more trouble than I’m worth,” he mused, smiling nonetheless. Closing his eyes, he rubbed a firm palm along Frederick’s back. “I was worried maybe I was being too rough, I’m glad to hear you enjoyed it,” he admitted. “I _do_ think it would be wise to maybe discuss what our likes and dislikes are, know our boundaries and where to draw the line. The last thing I ever want to do is push too far or make you uncomfortable.”_ _

__Leaning in, he kissed softly along the curve of Frederick’s neck. “And maybe a bed next time, I think my back is broken,” he teased, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose._ _

__Groaning as the hard floor and the cold became a reality, Frederick nodded enthusiastically._ _

__“Excellent idea, though I’m not sure I can imagine denying you anything.” Frederick shivered and pulled Will close._ _

__“Bed now? Maybe? I can’t feel my legs…” He chuckled and rubbed his palms over Will’s back._ _

__“Going to need a bit of a rest before a repeat performance… I’ll admit, those things you said you would do to me. I nearly lost it right then and there. Will Graham, you’ve annihilated me.”_ _

__Will stood stiffly, offering Frederick a hand. He stretched, cracking his neck. “I tried, at least,” he smirked. “Come on. We’re going to nap.” He tugged Frederick along, walking naked through the house. “And don’t think I’ll be letting you out of bed when we wake up.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Frederick written by [PrittlePrince](http://prittleprince.tumblr.com). Will written by [ThatViciousVixen](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com). Shout out to my three years of college Italian that I remember none of, and Google Translate for making up for my blatant disregard for my college education.


End file.
